1. Site of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key lock structure, and in particular to a key lock structure arranged in a mechanical number lock device for lowering risks of being stolen.
2. Background of the Invention
Most market-sale mechanical key locks are of a function that locks part of keyboard keys depending on the number settings selected.
Without knowing lock numbers, the non-destruction manner for unlocking the mechanical key locks is repeat trying the different numbers while keep forcing a lock tongue in a predetermined direction.
Finding out the correct numbers in conventional mechanical key locks is troublesome, but still is effortless if keeping try and error. Besides, there is no order setting, which may raise trying times and reduce risks of being stolen, in the mechanical key locks.